


As Above, So Below

by GigCactus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ...Kinda, Blood, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omen!Noctis, Starscourge, daemon!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigCactus/pseuds/GigCactus
Summary: Blinded with rage, Noctis' only wish is to have Ardyn gone from Eos.And in his seek for revenge, the King loses it all.





	As Above, So Below

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markofthemoros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/gifts).



" _Instead of doing things Ardyn's way, Noctis went after the Chancellor to fight him all by himself. But while lost inside his mind, blinded with rage, the King was losing the battle he oathed to win. Unfortunately, for him, Ardyn was nowhere near ending it._

_Bloodied and beaten, Noctis could do nothing more but let himself be taken in the hands of the man he despised with all his being._

_Ardyn made Noctis feel nothing but pain for so long, he started to turn into someone else. He began to be afraid. He began to accept what was shown to him. And after some time, his dreams and hopes for restoring what once was his, all started to fade. And his captor's dreams of corrupting years and years of planning for the world's survival, were beginnning to come to life._

_Then, the scourge took over. The corrupted mind became the corrupted body and Noctis was no more._

_The One-True King was now just another doomed soul waiting and wanting to be erased. Another King in the line of Lucis that belonged nowhere. Noctis had failed. His life was not only his to throw away in some desperate chase for revenge... And the world paid for it._ "

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For istoleyourcheesecake's Request #1!


End file.
